A Man's Tears
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Semenjak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Naruto merasa tersisihkan, tak dianggap. Tepatnya, oleh kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. Ia selalu berkata bahwa ia tak peduli jika kunoichi itu tak membalas cintanya, yang penting gadis itu bahagia. Tapi... tak apakah ia membohongi dirinya sendiri?


**A Man's Tears**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya nggak dapat keuntungan materil apa-apa dari ini uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke

.

.

.

Naruto merasa hampa.

Semenjak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ia seperti tak dianggap lagi.

Tepatnya, oleh _kunoichi_ itu.

_Kunoichi_ berambut merah jambu dengan mata _jade_nya yang indah,

_Kunoichi_ yang sudah lama ia sukai, sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di Akademi.

_Kunoichi_ yang membuatnya berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang dengan linangan air matanya, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"_Ini janjiku seumur hidup, Sakura-chan!"_

_Kunoichi_ itu…

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Ia benci air mata.

Terutama jika melihat perempuan menangis.

Dan gadis itu menangis.

Saat itu mereka masih kanak-kanak. Sakura datang dan mengajaknya bicara. Itu cukup aneh, mengingat Sakura _hampir _tidak pernahmembuka pembicaraan secara khusus dengannya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. Akhirnya, Sakura mengajaknya bicara duluan. Tetapi…

"Naruto…"

Air mata itu menetes.

Satu-satu, membasahi bumi.

Naruto tertegun.

Mata _sapphire_nya mengikuti titik-titik air mata gadis itu yang mengalir dari mata, menuju pipi, dagu, lalu berkumpul dan menghujam bumi. Ketika matanya kembali ke mata _jade_ sang gadis, mata itu telah berlinang. Merah.

Ia membeku. Tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tolong… Kumohon, bawa Sasuke kembali pulang…"

Dan ia, dengan berat hati mengangguk dan memaksakan seulas senyuman.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura_-chan_! Aku pasti membawanya pulang. Itu janji seumur hidupku!"

* * *

Ini demi Sakura, demi gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Selain itu, Sasuke adalah teman pertamanya. Walau lelaki itu selalu menunjukkan sikap memusuhi, Naruto selalu tahu ia dan Sasuke memiliki banyak persamaan.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ada cinta, pengharapan, dan persahabatan di sini.

Sekali saja…

Bolehkah ia bersikap egois dengan mementingkan cintanya?

* * *

Ia telah berjanji begitu sulit.

Membawa Sasuke pulang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Lagipula, ia tahu batas kemampuannya. Benar, untuk saat ini, ia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Sasuke. Ia tak lebih dari seorang _underdog._

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menepati janjinya pada Sakura? Permintaan yang bahkan begitu egois. Tidakkah Sakura memikirkan perasaannya?

Semuanya egois di sini. Sasuke, dengan keputusannya mengejar kekuatan semu. Sakura, dengan permohonannya membawa Sasuke kembali. Dan dirinya, yang telah membohongi Sakura, teman-temannya, juga para guru, bahwa ia akan membawa Sasuke kembali suatu saat nanti, dengan atau tanpa paksaan. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

Kini semuanya telah telanjur. Janji telanjur terucap, manusia telanjur percaya pada kata-kata bualannya, harga diri telanjur dikorbankan.

Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

* * *

Sedari dulu ia selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai gadis itu? Apakah Sakura juga tahu, bahwa cinta kanak-kanak ini sama seperti cinta kanak-kanaknya yang tak 'kan pernah berubah? Mereka berdua terlibat dalam cinta masa kecil yang rumit. Keduanya saling menunggu, saling mengharap. Membuat Naruto pesimis akan masa depannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto menanti Sakura. Sakura menanti Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengharapkan penantian dari mereka.

Sia-sia.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah sangat senang ketika Sakura menyatakan perasaannya di tengah butiran salju. Ada kembang api-kembang api kecil meletup-letup di hatinya. Pandangannya penuh tak percaya, keajaiban yang sangat ia harapkan baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Tapi pandangan itu berubah meredup, sakit, ketika ia menyadari masih ada sosok Sasuke di mata gadis itu. Masih ada cinta untuk Sasuke di hati itu.

Membuatnya berpikir… Apa sebenarnya arti dirinya bagi Sakura?

Rasanya pahit, sekaligus sakit hati. Pahit, karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu masih merindukan rivalnya. Sakit hati, karena gadis itu seperti menganggapnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan belaka. Seperti pengalihan sementara dari penantian tak berakhir.

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. Hatinya. Apapun, untuk memanipulasi ekspresinya agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan tatapan yang serius dan tegas, Naruto memegangi kedua bahu Sakura.

"Aku… Paling tidak suka pada orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri!"

"K-kau bicara apa, Naruto?" Sakura tertawa gugup. "Seorang gadis sedang menyatakan cintanya padamu… Dengarkan, dong!"

Naruto mencelos.

_Bohong._

_Kau masih menyukai Sasuke. _

Hatinya telah lebur sekarang.

* * *

Satu-satunya momen ketika Naruto menangis diam-diam adalah ketika ia merindukan orang tuanya. Namun kali ini, dadanya terasa sesak, sakit sekali. Seperti ada yang meremukredamkan dadanya.

Ia ingin sekali membuat Sakura berpaling padanya. Tapi sejauh apapun ia berusaha, tetap hanya ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke di mata gadis itu.

Ia selalu membual, mengeluarkan kata-kata bahwa tak apa Sakura tak membalas cintanya; melihat gadis itu bahagia sudah cukup. Tidak, dalam hati, ia berdusta. Bagaimanapun, selalu ada setitik keinginan agar Sakura membalas perasaannya.

Tapi tidak seperti ini…

Tidak sebagai pengalihan atas Sasuke…

Naruto bergelung di atas kasur kamarnya. Memeluk lututnya, sambil menahan setiap cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Laki-laki tak seharusnya menangis.

Tapi ini… sudah di luar batas kemampuannya.

Mungkin menangis diam-diam adalah cara terbaik untuk melepaskan beban masygulnya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah, membiarkan setiap bulir air mata jatuh dengan bebasnya.

Naruto hanya bisa terisak serak. Cengeng, cengeng sekali. Merasa tak berdaya.

Sekian tahun mengejar Sakura, sekian tahun mengejar Sasuke, tapi ia tidak pernah mendapat apa-apa. Ucapan terima kasih atas usahanya pun tidak.

Ia masih tercampakkan.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak mengenal Sasuke, agar ia tak perlu mengejar angin yang terus melaju kencang, tanpa sanggup ia kejar. Mungkin seharusnya… ia tak pernah mengenal Sakura.

Tapi hatinya masih keberatan atas pemikiran itu.

Mengenal Sakura… mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan. Mungkin berkah dari _Kami-sama _atas hidupnya yang sepi, dingin, terutama saat orang-orang masih menganggapnya siluman Kyuubi.

Kini Sasuke sudah pulang. Ia berhasil menepati janjinya pada gadis itu. Namun gadis itu menjauh… bersama Sasuke.

Tidak apa-apa…

Tidak apa-apa…

Tak apa Sakura tak membalas cintanya. Tak apa Sakura menganggap perasaannya ini hanya main-main; hanya cinta seorang bocah. Tak apa Sakura terang-terangan menyukai Sasuke di hadapannya. Dan sejuta tak apa lainnya.

Tak apa-apa kan… dia berdusta pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak apa-apa?

**END #antiklimaks**

**A/N: **Wahahaha! Lagi hobi bikin fic antiklimaks nih. NaruSaku pertamaku di luar event DMAC xD

**Review and feedback please? :3**


End file.
